Advances in automotive technology have brought historic convenience and luxury to a demanding consumer market. While the general trend of demand has been to refine and modernize, consumers have also begun indicating a desire for classic features melded with cutting-edge technology. One of the challenges in building a modern vehicle that stirs up fond nostalgia in consumers is giving the impression the vehicle is rooted in classic design and functionality while still providing all the benefits of modern advances in technology. An example of this would be imitating the sound of an internal combustion engine in an electric vehicle. Another example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,890,849 which shows a shifter for a vehicle adapted to provide haptic feedback to the driver when shifting.